Taking Leave
by crazyocelot
Summary: Post Kotor 1. FemRevan has a conversation with Canderous that changes his life.


Canderous was alone in the garage on Coruscant, upgrading his latest acquisition while the Ebon Hawk waited for Dani's return. His last set of amour was still serviceable, but he'd been unable to resist the added protection of this new set. The task he'd set for himself was mindless and the smell of whatever fuel they used for the swoop bikes was oddly soothing.

"Hey, Canderous, can I talk to you for a minute?"

A familiar redhead bounced in, eyes gleaming. For a brief moment, Canderous wondered what Mandalore would have thought had he known the brilliant tactician and fierce warrior Jedi Revan was a tiny, vivacious woman.

_Mandalore would never believe it_, Canderous decided. The revelation had been a shock for everyone, himself included. The only reason he'd been able to believe it was because he'd gotten to know her, had seen her in action. Her battle prowess, her leadership abilities, and her easy way of connecting with people had been traits he'd admired in her long before finding out she and Revan were the same person.

The former Dark Lord of the Sith stood before him, her face lit with excitement, clutching a dusty box to her chest.

"What have you got there?" the Mandalorian asked, nodding to her box.

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually. I have something for you... that is, if you want it."

"Kind of hard to tell if I'll want it if I don't know what it is," he smirked.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. But it took me forever to dig this thing up, so you'd better appreciate it!"

"Okay. You went to a lot of effort. I'm touched. Now what's in the box?"

Slowly, carefully, Revan held the slightly dilapidated box out in her hands. She looked like a child on her naming day, excitement and anticipation evident in her every move. "You'll have to open it. This box is heavy."

Canderous reached out and tore the lid off the box. He froze when he saw the contents, unable to think of anything to say.

Inside the box, Revan held a simple silver and black helmet. Designed to intimidate those who looked on it, the face of anyone wearing the helmet would be completely hidden. Its rounded shape was scraped and dented, bearing all the scars of battle. It was the most beautiful thing Canderous had ever seen.

"By Mandalore's helm," he gasped. Most of the time the phrase was just an oath.

"This should be enough for you to claim the role of Mandalore, shouldn't it?" she asked.

Canderous stared at her. "You've kept this hidden all these years?"

"Well... yes and no. I kept it, but only recently remembered where I'd hidden it. I'm not sure why I kept it back then, actually. But I can't think of anyone who deserves to wear it more than you."

He was still hesitant to touch it. "Do you know what it would mean if I were to wear this?"

Revan nodded. "I think it's time to rebuild your people, Canderous. The Mandalorians need a leader, someone strong enough to gather the clans and lead them under one banner. And since Ordo is my very favorite Mandalorian clan, it's only fitting the new Mandalore should be of that clan." Her irreverence faltered and she met his gaze, aqua eyes searching grey. "In all seriousness, though, I think you're the only man in the galaxy capable of doing it."

Canderous was astounded. To hear Revan, who single-handedly destroyed the Mandalorians and the Sith under Malak tell him that _he_ was a worthy leader...

"I think Dxun would be a good gathering place. The Mandalorian camp from the war should still be more or less intact, and I understand your people have an affinity for that moon."

"You sound like you have this all planned out."

Revan laughed. "Just the earliest stages. It gave me something to do while I was searching my memories for where I hid the helmet. I dreamed of that damn battle with Mandalore three nights in a row before figuring it out."

He almost smiled. She had defeated the greatest and strongest of the Mandalorians in honorable combat, but it was just "that damn battle."

"It sounds like this is important to you," Canderous said carefully.

"It is. Isn't it to you?"

He didn't answer. Instead, he knelt on one knee before her.

Revan didn't hesitate. She ceremoniously placed Mandalore's helm on his head, carefully adjusting it until the placement was perfect. When she was at last satisfied, she stood back to look at him.

Canderous stood up, surveying his surroundings. The galaxy didn't look any different through Mandalore's helm, but something had shifted. Only two people were presently aware of the change, but he would spread it until the Mandalorian clans returned to the galaxy, as Revan intended.

Without warning, she ran forward and threw her arms around him, hugging him fiercely. Canderous was startled and had no idea how to react. Finally, he settled on patting her shoulder awkwardly.

As abruptly as she had embraced him, Revan pushed herself away and grinned. "I'll bet not many people can claim they've hugged Mandalore."

"I don't think many people can claim they've hugged a Mandalorian," he said. "Most people are wary of coming close enough to touch one of us, let alone hug us." Of course, Revan was not most people.

"Well, Mandalore," she said, a twinkle in her eye, "I suggest you get moving. You have a lot of work to do."

He smiled, despite knowing she couldn't see it through the helmet. "I suppose you're right."

With a smile and a wave, she was back out the door she'd come through, leaving him alone to plan his next course of action.

It wasn't until much later Canderous realized this was her way of saying goodbye. She had given him the means to accomplish an impossible dream and had left him with a new sense of purpose. She had even managed to smile, to keep his last memory of her unsullied by tears and sorrow.

The brand new Mandalore would never admit it, but he'd trade in all of Revan's gifts if it meant she'd come back.

* * *

Author's note: This was originally going to be a series of vignettes, scenes showing Revan taking leave of her former companions before running off the the Unknown Regions. They didn't fit together very well, though, and when all was said and done, this was the only one I really liked. So... this is what ya get.


End file.
